


I'll follow my 5 senses

by y0ui



Series: i write so much ranboo content [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, ik those tags next to each other are strange bear with me here, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui
Summary: It was happening again.It was happening again — where the idea of somebody putting a casual hand on his shoulder made him want to punch a wall and then someone's face. Where the thought of somebody getting too close set off alarms in his head, alarms he had no idea how to turn off, or where they came from.And he had promised to visit Technoblade and Phil for dinner in seven minutes.(aka: ranboo has issues with touch and phil and techno help him out)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i write so much ranboo content [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402
Comments: 21
Kudos: 812





	I'll follow my 5 senses

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this last night and then panicked and deleted it for Reasons but hi its back up again LOL im just going to copy and paste everything ao3 sent me in my deleted work file :,)
> 
> i wanted to write something that i was like. familiar with? so i fell back on some stuff that are like the ocs i used to write about a lot. idk? i just wrote what came to mind. also, this is not edited or properly proofread! ill do that later, so ignore typos for now! ill cut this out once im done editing
> 
> no tws or anything, if you were concerned about that! however, **if stuff related to the discomfort of touch upsets u, then heads up now that there is a lot of that in here.** stay safe!
> 
> also, feel free to drop by my [tumblr!](https://youiii.tumblr.com/)

Ranboo knew everybody has an issue, no matter how perfect they seem. 

Of course, he had no way of proving this, but it’s pretty sure that every person out there deals with a flaw. Sometimes, people sought out to fix their issues and improved themselves on their own. Others turned to bad coping mechanisms, and some just… Dealt with it. Lived with it. Endured it.

Ranboo dealt with his issues on his own. It wasn’t anybody’s problem other than his. He had a lot of issues, ranging from small little things (drinking water from a straw to avoid accidentally burning his face) to things that affected his daily life (hatred for touch). But he dealt with it. Adapted, handled it, took care of it on his own. He would keep a clean straw in his enderchest at all times, and he would bow his head down in greeting instead of shaking people’s hands.

Ranboo often wondered if people could pick up on his issues as easily as he did for others. Ranboo knew he was observant and caught the little things other people didn’t. Stuff like how Technoblade always kept his hair in a bun, and never took it down until after 8 in the evening, or how Phil always made sure his bucket hat was in his hand’s reach when he put it down as if he was concerned somebody would steal it. Of course, Ranboo wasn’t clear about this little odd quirks and obvious issues his neighbors had, or where they originated from, or what the context for them was, but he knew that he noticed it and a lot of others hadn’t. Ranboo wondered if his own issues were obvious. He tried his best to hide the major stuff. 

If Ranboo were being honest, though, avoiding physical contact as much as possible had to be incredibly obvious. 

But who knows? Ranboo always played it off so casually.

The sound of crunching snow beneath feet snapped Ranboo out of his thoughts. He was on his knees, outside his home, planting some potatoes. They grew quickly and were Ranboo’s favorite food. Potatoes were always growing outside his home and his stock of them grew and grew with each passing month. Cooking them was fairly easy, too. And with his lack of free time for stuff like cooking a mass amount of food to get him through the day, Ranboo liked that.

“Which one of you are visiting me?” Ranboo called over his shoulder, unable to see who was approaching him and not wanting to pull his hands out of the earth he had stuck them in. He continued digging a hole to stick a potato into. “I’m planting potatoes right now. Hey, speaking of which, do you have any e—”

There was a hiss, then a boom, followed by a yell of surprise which was cut off with a yelp of pain. 

Through the ringing in his ears, Ranboo heard the sound of actual footsteps — by how closely he heard each step after another, he pieced together that they were sprinting over. He was face-first in the snow, so Ranboo couldn’t see who was approaching him. It was either Techno or Phil.

“Jesus, kid! Are you alright? Get your face out of the sn—” The ringing in Ranboo’s ears increased and his hearing became muffled for a moment, “—ey, can you hear me? Hey, Ranboo, can you hear me?”

With a weak groan, Ranboo lifted his head out of the snow, wincing at how his entire face felt sore. He could see boots in the corner of his blurred vision. Weakly, Ranboo said, “H– Hey, Phil. What’s up?”

Phil huffed and then lightly chuckled. “Jeez. You scared me. Are you okay? Do you need help standing up?”

 _Yes, I need help._ “No, no. No, it’s fine. I got it. Thanks, though.” Ranboo didn’t want to be touched. It’s fine, his body is just a little stunned from the previous Creeper explosion, it’ll just take a minute or two to properly recover. He’ll just… chill out on the ground for now. Above him, Phil hummed but didn’t comment on the denial. Instead, he looked over at where the Creeper had exploded. 

Oh. Oh! His potatoes– And his house!

“Ar—” Ranboo coughed aggressively, cutting himself off. “Are the potatoes and crops alright? And my house?” Ranboo would get up and turn around to see for himself, but he could only will his body to lift up his head and use his forearms to barely support his torso. Phil nodded his head, much to Ranboo’s relief, confirming that no harm had been done to his plants or home. 

“Just a small hole you need to patch up real quick,” Phil said. He eyed it for a couple of moments before asking, “Would you like some help patching it up? I’m pretty skilled with cleaning up Creeper holes.” 

Ranboo was finally sitting up when Phil gave Ranboo his offer. Hesitantly, Ranboo responded with, “I mean… If it’s not too much trouble…?” Phil laughed, raising his arm to give a light, playful shove on Ranboo’s shoulder. Skillfully, Ranboo leaned forward to adjust the armor on his legs, expertly dodging the hand that swooped in. Ranboo pretended he didn’t notice the hand spare the embarrassment on both Ranboo’s and Phil’s parts.

“Of course. It’s no trouble at all. I’d be happy to help,” Phil grinned. Ranboo glanced over at him, shooting him a small smile. 

In no time, the two were shoveling dirt back into the new dip in Ranboo’s front yard. Phil was whistling to himself cheerfully, easily throwing dirt into the hole. Ranboo was doing the same, although a bit more slowly, not as familiar with shovels and digging as Phil was. Yet. He’d get better at it soon, he was sure.

“Hey,” Phil began out of nowhere, once he and Ranboo were nearly done with filling in the hole, “Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Techno is making that potato soup.” Ranboo perked up at the mention of food involving potatoes. “Oh! Uh…” Ranboo poked at some dirt on the ground with the tip of his shovel as he pretended to think. He didn’t want to come off as strange for immediately accepting the invitation without looking like he was at least considering it. “Sure. If that's alri—”

“Yes, it’s alright with us. I offered, for christ’s sake. If Techno and I didn’t want you over, I— we never would have invited you,” Phil explained, exasperated, but there was a hint of playfulness in his eyes. “You want to come over around seven thirty? Or is that too early for you?” 

* * *

It was happening again.

It was happening again — where the idea of somebody putting a casual hand on his shoulder made him want to punch a wall and then someone's face. Where the thought of somebody getting too close set off alarms in his head, alarms he had no idea how to turn off, or where they came from. 

And he had promised to visit Technoblade and Phil for dinner in seven minutes. But, unfortunately, Ranboo had no control over these little ‘episodes’, and nor did he know where they even originated from. He has a few guesses. One of them was maybe it came from his Enderman heritage coming out and randomly setting his entire body on edge. All Endermen knew with touch was that it brought harm, so maybe that instinct filtered into Ranboo as well? 

Another guess Ranboo had was that his body remembered a trauma that his mind didn’t. It was rather similar to his Enderman theory. 

“I need to get going,” Ranboo huffed, staring down at Enderchest with a small pout. Enderchest was sat, almost politely, staring up at Ranboo with big eyes. After a few moments, she mewled. Her tail flicked happily behind her. 

“True,” Ranboo grinned, crouching down to stroke a hand across Enderchest’s back. “Very, very true. You are the only cat to exist within these lands. Any other cat is an imposter, aren’t they?”

A cheerful meow. Enderchest was agreeing with him. 

Ranboo shook his head, smiling fondly. “Yep. Thought so.” Ranboo looked up at his wall and stared at his clock that he had hung up a few days ago. “I really need to get going now, Deedee.” He paused, then scrunched his face up and cringed. “Deedee is not a good nickname for you. I’ll have to write that down at some point.”

Enderchest meowed, sounding a bit urgent, and rubbed her head against Ranboo’s shin for a second before taking a few steps towards the door. She was trying to tell him to leave. Endeared, Ranboo laughed and gave Enderchest one more pet before waving goodbye and making his way out the door.

On his way there, Ranboo realized again that he’s going to be sat beside two people for god knows how long. They were both grown adults, which meant later bedtimes, which meant the longer Ranboo would have to stay. He couldn’t even make the excuse that he had an early bedtime — night after night, he went to bed late, and the way his lights stayed on into the hours of the evening proved that. Ranboo won’t be yawning until eleven, and he was visiting at seven thirty.

He didn’t know how to back out of this, either. What is he going to say? He’s sick? Tired? Busy? He’s never busy on Fridays. Plus, Phil was there when he invited him, and knew that Ranboo had nothing better to do. And he didn’t! But his body seemed to disagree, already tensing about the idea of sitting around people for a whole four hours. He tried rationalizing; Phil and Techno have both proven that they have no intention of harming Ranboo. They’re inviting him over for dinner, which is the most casual thing ever to invite friends over to.

 _Friends?_ Ranboo echoed to himself in his head. _Since when did I start— When did I start calling them friends? I shouldn’t do that until they call me their friends first. That’d just be awkward if I called them my friends when th—_ The sound of the creaking wood outside of Techno’s door snapped Ranboo out of his daze. _Oh. I’m here._

Dread filled Ranboo, making his posture sag a little. _Oh, god. I’m here._

There was laughter inside, both very easy to recognize as Phil and Techno’s laugh. Well, Techno’s chuckle and Phil’s laugh. The sound was nice, but it was only a reminder of the inevitable. Ranboo exhaled shakily. He really didn’t want to knock on this door. His brain and body just couldn’t stand the idea of being next to another person. It made him tense, it made it harder to think. It was intense, and hard to cope with. Especially when he had to participate in things like conversations, which he wasn’t very good at in the first place.

For whatever reason, Ranboo’s fist had a mind of its own, because it lifted up and knocked on the door three times. 

_Oh, god. I’m not ready for this and I won’t be able to handle it,_ Ranboo thought to himself, forcing a delighted smile on his face when Phil swung the door open with a bright look in his eyes

“You made it!” Phil beamed. Ranboo nodded, still keeping the smile on his face. Phil was too close for Ranboo’s comfort right now. Phil stepped to the side, giving Ranboo the room to step inside. “Come in! We were just about to start eating dinner.” Ranboo nodded and stepped inside. 

“You’re about to have dinner? I’m not late, am I? You said seven thirty, right? Oh, my goodness, did I write the wrong time down? I had no idea, I must’ve th—”

“You’re fine. Phil is just impatient,” Came a voice from the kitchen. It belonged to Technoblade. Phil laughed again, and Ranboo spun around and nearly swung a fist at Phil when he was startled into realizing how close the man was standing next to him. Normally, he wouldn’t have minded the man being nearby, but he was on edge for obvious reasons that were mentioned before.

“Oh,” Ranboo responded dumbly, stiffly. “I see.” The teen looked around, not sure what to do. “Can I… help somehow?”

“Yeah, actually! Can you get those plats from up there on that top shelf for me? I can reach it, sort of, but it’d save me some trouble.”

* * *

Ranboo wasn’t hungry. He had lost his appetite a while ago.

Yet, he still looked down at his soup, and still scooped up some of the meal into a spoon and shoved it into his mouth. Usually, the soup was pretty well done, but for some reason, it tasted… Not bad, but unpleasant. It was probably because he was forcing himself to eat it. So far, he was getting by, but it was getting harder to handle sitting beside people for so long. He had repressed so many flinches, forced so many smiles, and awkwardly participated in a conversation.

“So, Ranboo,” Techno began, glancing up from across the table. “I’ve noticed you’ve been doing a lot of mining lately. Is there a reason for that?”

Ranboo knew that Techno wasn’t interrogating him, and was simply just curious, but with the way Ranboo’s mind was running a hundred miles per hour, it registered as more of an interrogation than a conversation filler. 

Ranboo wasn’t sure how to answer Techno’s question. He usually went mining to stay out of contact with others, though he wasn’t sure how to explain that without sounding rude. So, instead, he came up with an excuse. He settled upon saying, “I’ve been collecting diamonds and stuff and considering commissioning Sam to build something for me.”

“What did you have in mind to commission him?” Phil asked, seated right next to Ranboo. He reached out to grab a cup of water after he spoke. Again, Ranboo forced himself not to flinch at the casual action. God, why did Phil have to sit so _close?_ Ranboo’s entire right side (the side Phil was seated on) felt like it was at risk of some sort. It was unsafe. Exposed. Dangerous. He wanted to get up from his seat, leave the room, and sit in the middle of his home where everything was familiar and only his pets were there to hang out in his presence. 

“U-Um, I…” Ranboo looked down at his lap, trying not to focus on the two other people in the room and how suffocating it felt to be so close to them. Realistically, he wasn’t that close to them, knowing he was seated a normal distance away from them. But currently to Ranboo, it felt way too close for comfort.

“Ranboo?” Phil’s voice cut through Ranboo’s thoughts. 

Unintentionally, out of the mess of panic and defensiveness rising up in him, Ranboo snarled out, _“What?”_

Techno and Phil both froze in shock. So did Ranboo. It didn’t take him very long to realize the tone he had used and the way he pulled his mouth back into an aggressive frown. Immediately, curled in a bit on himself, cringing, regret painting his face. “Sorry,” He mumbled, clenching his fists to keep him from doing something stupid, “I’m so sorry, I’m… I… I didn’t…”

Techno didn’t hesitate to ask, “What the hell was that for?” His tone edged with something that… Didn’t imply anything good. And it set Ranboo on edge, more on edge than he was before. 

Phil was sitting too close to him. So was Techno. Every movement they made was immediately registered and processed and over-analyzed in Ranboo’s head. He took in the surrounding two adults, watched as their faces twisted and turned with emotions. Ranboo’s mind was feeding him the worst reasons for the causes and the results those expressions might bring. It just made his racing heart race faster, and the panic running in his mind run faster.

Phil turned a bit in his seat, and Ranboo was beginning to feel suffocated. Not literally, but his body was warming up from the blood that rushed through him, and he felt as if he moved a muscle he’d lash out and punch Phil across the room out of self defense — and Ranboo really, _really_ didn’t want to do that. Not to Phil, at least. And definitely not to Techno. 

“Ranboo?” Phil said quietly, gently. 

This time, Ranboo flinched. His grip on his spoon was tight and would begin to get painful if he didn’t let go soon. With difficulty, Ranboo whispered, “Get away from— Get away from me. P-Please.” 

Phil sat up a bit, and he raised a brow. “Sorry, what?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ranboo noticed Techno sit up straighter. 

For whatever reason, that was what set him off. 

“If you won’t get away from me, then I will,” Ranboo grit out through his panic, standing up abruptly. His chair screeched against the floor when it got shoved back, and the noise was way too loud in Ranboo’s ears. He could feel something well up inside of him, but Ranboo wasn’t sure what it was. Probably panic. Without another word, Ranboo spun around and made his way to the front door, swung it open, and threw himself outside. 

_There's a snowstorm happening._

Goddamnit! 

Faintly, Ranboo heart the voice of Phil — and barely, Technos — calling out to him. It all but motivated Ranboo to just get further away from them. But, god, this snowstorm wasn’t helping him with that at all. The wind threw him in every other direction, and the cold seeped into him and forced the warmth from Techno’s and Phil’s home out of him. But, in all honesty, he could endure this better than being around others.

Somebody was calling his name. 

“—nboo! Ranboo! Get back inside!” 

It was Techno. Oh, _god,_ not Techno.

Ignoring him, Ranboo continued fighting through the snow. Now that he thought about it, his actions must be incredibly confusing to Techno and Phil. But he didn’t really care in his panic-ran mind. The next time Ranboo heard Techno’s voice, he was right behind Ranboo. 

“What the hell are you _doing,_ kid?” Techno hollered over the screaming wind, and Ranboo yelled out in surprise. He spun around and, there stood Techno, eyes squinted from the wind and his hair flying every which way from the storm. “We need to get you back inside, we’ll catch get a cold if we hang out here for too long without protection.”

A hand reached out to grab Ranboo’s wrist, and the teen’s body reacted before his mind did. 

Biting back another yell, Ranboo swung a fist at Techno in defense. His heart stuttered in horror when Techno grabbed it with a tight grip. The touch sent the worst kind of feeling through Ranboo. It was so _unwanted_ — it burned him, it sent waves of discomfort through him which formed into fear and the need to defend himself again.

“Let me go!” Ranboo screamed, trying to tug his wrist out of Techno’s iron tight grip. When Techno only tugged back at him, as if trying to get him to follow, Ranboo let something out that was similar to a sob. “Let me go!” Ranboo repeated, eyes screwed shut as he tugged his arm again. Instead of waiting for a response, he kept repeating himself to Techno, his panic telling him it was the best thing he could do right now. “Please, let me go— I can’t— I don’t want— _Please,_ just let me— Let me go, I— P-Please, I—”

Something hit his head and he passed out. 

* * *

Nobody was home right now. 

Nope, Techno was out on a quest of some sort, and he had said that he wouldn’t be home until the next day. So, Phil had the house all to himself. What a rare occasion! He had planned to spend the entire day playing some of his favorite discs (Techno wasn’t fond of music) while he went around the house and finally redecorated. Techno had always insisted that there was no need to redecorate, but Phil thought otherwise.

Now, it was late into the evening, and Phil was just chilling out on the sofa, gazing down at the burning fire as he let his thoughts roll around in his head slowly.

The quiet peacefulness was broken by a knock on the door. Phil looked up from the fire, already knowing who it was. 

_Why would Ranboo be visiting so late? On a Monday, too. He usually goes to bed early on Mondays,_ Phil thought to himself, reluctantly sitting up. He straightened the bucket hat on his hat before beginning to make his way to the door. 

“Coming!” He called, trying his hair into a low ponytail.

Phil swung the front door open, and as expected, there stood Ranboo. Smiling warmly, Phil nodded his head in greeting. “Hey there, kid. Why’re you knocking on my d—” He paused, looking at Ranboo up and down. 

The teen was in his all-black pajamas and his hair messy. But what caught Phil’s eyes was Ranboo’s shaking hands and distressed face.

“Is something wrong?” Phil asked gently, yet his voice had an undertone of urgency to it. Ranboo exhaled shakily, crossing his arms and looking away. 

“It’s… I-I— I don’t know how to…” He trailed off before shutting his eyes and whispering, “The… thing. It’s the— It’s the thing.” 

The thing…?

_(Techno burst the door open, and Phil was there at the ready with two blankets. He wasn’t prepared to witness Techno carrying an unconscious Ranboo in his arms, whose face was scrunched up and entire body was shivering._

_“You knocked him out?!” Phil cried, watching as Techno gently placed the teen down on the sofa. Despite his shock, Phil still gave Techno a blanket and then went to go put one on top of Ranboo as well._

_“Not for long,” Techno sighed, plopping down on a discarded chair. “I don’t know what the hell just happened, but that kid has got some serious issues related to physical touch.”_ _Phil looked over, brows furrowed in confusion, and eyes squinted. “What do you mean? What happened out there?”_

_“When I went to grab the kid’s wrist, he got all panicky and started begging me to let go. He tried fighting against me, which obviously didn’t work, and I decided it's best to knock him out for a minute and take him inside before both of us stand outside in the cold for too long and get sick.”_ _Phil nodded, taking a few steps back before turning around and making his way to sit in the chair beside Techno’s. Phil worried his lip for a few moments before speaking. “Well, if that’s what he’s freaking out about, let’s hang out over here when he wakes up so we don’t scare the crap out of him,” a pause, “... again.”_

_About ten minutes later, Ranboo began waking up. It happened slowly. His mind took a little bit to catch up to where he was and what had happened, and when he had, he shot up straight with a gasp._

_“What—” He began, eyes wide as his gaze jumped around the room before landing on the two warriors across the room._

_“Techno knocked you out,” Phil explained gently. Ranboo flinched and his eyes bounced from Phil to Techno cautiously. Phil proceeded to speak. “I hate to cut to the chase, kid, but what the hell just happened?”_

_Ranboo shrunk back and his grip on the blanket on top of him tightened. He looked down at his lap. “I…” He sighed quietly. “I don't know what it is, or where it came from, but I… I have a really hard time dealing with t… touch. Physical touch.”_

_Techno rose a brow. “Heh? We didn’t touch you at all today, though. The hell does that have to do with anything?” Phil lightly slapped Techno’s shoulder and glared at him for making such a blatant comment. Ranboo frowned and curled in on himself._

_“It’s not just that. I just… whenever_ _I think about touching someone, I— I don’t like the thought. I… I’m afraid of it, and it makes itch and squirm and... and, sometimes, it’s worse than that. Sometimes people get too close and it’s like they’re squeezing the air out of me with every step they take. When that happens, I just— I don’t like it. And I… I can’t control it.” Before Phil or Techno could make a comment, Ranboo continued. “But. But… I also— I really want to be hugged… and stuff? But every time somebody so much as bumps into me I want to curl up and... hide. Away from others.” Ranboo deflated, and Phil’s heart ached at how tired he looked. Ranboo continued, “There’s a lot to it.”_

_Phil smiled warmly. “Hey. that’s fine. We can figure it out, yeah?”)_

Oh. The thing. 

Phil let the stressed teen inside, saying that he needed to go grab a couple of things and that Ranboo could find a spot to sit down and settle into. 

Ranboo, being himself, just stood where Phil last left him, at the entrance of his home.

Ranboo bit his lip and chewed at it worriedly. What was he doing here? God, it was— What, nearly midnight, and here he was, standing in Phil and Techno’s home, hands shaking and heart racing at the mere thought of somebody coming close in contact with him — yet also longing for something comforting, like a hug, or a hand in his hair or a pat on the back. It was a terrible mix, and Ranboo didn’t know how to handle it so he resorted to going to Phil for help. Or, at the very least, some sort of reassurance.

Ranboo chuckled awkwardly and nervously when Phil entered the room again and found the hybrid teen where he left him. Instead of getting annoyed or upset, Phil grinned and led Ranboo to the sofa. Phil was carrying several blankets in his arms, Ranboo noticed while he carefully sat down. He didn’t think much of it, mostly trying to calm his racing mind that Phil wasn’t going to touch or hurt him. 

“Okay, so,” Phil placed the blankets on the ground and picked up a random one. “You’re stressing out about being touched right now, but still want to be touched, right?” 

Ranboo nodded, curling his shaking hands into fists, his heart still racing with a slight uncontrolled panic, even in the presence of Phil. Phil grinned, shaking the blanket in his hands up and down a little. “I have an idea,” He hummed. Without asking, he threw the blanket over Ranboo’s shoulders. The teen flinched back at the action but didn’t oppose it. He was cold.

“What are you—” Ranboo cut himself off when Phil put another blanket on his shoulders. “Phil, what—” The winged hybrid put _another_ blanket on Ranboo’s shoulders, and the teen couldn’t help but giggle a little. “What is—”

“Alright,” Phil said, cutting Ranboo off. “Can I hug you?” 

Ranboo flinched, and Phil’s smile fell a little. “Too soon?” He asked gently, eyes softening with understanding. “I gave you the blankets so that you wouldn’t actually feel me touching you or your skin. If it’s too soon, though, I understand.” It took a solid forty seconds for Ranboo to get out a response. He put a heavy amount of debate into it.

“One more blanket, maybe…?” He murmured, looking up at Phil, a faint look of curiosity mixed with hesitance in his eyes.

With three blankets wrapped around him, with Phil slowly wrapping his arms around Ranboo, who was holding his breath and shivering under all of the blankets in mostly fear, Ranboo knew that he had an issue. He _definitely_ had an issue, just like how Phil always made sure his bucket hat was in his hand’s reach when he put it down as if he was concerned somebody would steal it, or how out of old war habits made Techno always kept his hair in a bun, and never took it down until after 8 in the evening.

But Ranboo would figure this out. He would figure out his issues, and he knew he had people by his side to support him while doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> HI OK SO I HOPE U ENJOYED BUT ALSO what kind of content do u guys want? i want to know what the people want!!! i love writing but i have a super hard time coming up with prompts, so i'd love to hear what kind of content u guys are interested in seeing or want to see!
> 
> also, comments are really motivating, no matter their length or wording!! i love interacting with u all so feel free to drop a comment and/or a kudos \o/


End file.
